Mara Rikke
by DawnsBreak
Summary: Rikke is getting with Tullius's school girl crush on the F!DB. Rated M for mature content. See author's note for more info.


**Mara Rikke**

**Skyrim © Bethesda**

**De-anoning from the kinkmeme. One-shot.**

* * *

The halls of Castle Dour were unusually chilly, even for Skyrim's temperature. General Tullius of the Imperial Legion stared down one of his eleven legates. Legate Rikke stared defiant. Tension filtered through the hall, and the other Legate tensed. He briefly picked the sound of the murmured whispers from the two guards' mouths. Damn Jarl Balgruuf for refusing to take sides, or he wouldn't have to be in this conversation, again. Tullius knew Balgruuf couldn't sides right now, thanks to the Dragonborn.

At least he didn't have to deal the tension that present at the peace talks. While he had kept himself calm and professional, he would Oblivion bound if he didn't admit he had been nervous. There had faint tremors through the halls of High Hrothgar as the monk or Ulfric or even Elsynia spoke. Being around six people who could shake the ground and the walls if they just barely spoke was unnerving. Even for a veteran like him.

The Eight have mercy on him for at least Ulfric had the least amount of training on him, and only a few words would cause the shaking. The monks and the Dragonborn unnerved him the most. The Greybeards had decades of training, and he heard stories about the Dragonborns growing up. Shaking himself mentally, he focused back onto the argument he and Rikke were having.

"After Elsynia comes back, Ulfric will attack Whiterun. He has to, Jarl Balgruuf will not choose a side, and we both know the war will not go anywhere with Whiterun free." Rikke continued, her staring less defiant. Tullius mentally pinched the inside of his nose. "Even if Ulfric is planning to attack Whiterun, he knows that the Dragonborn hasn't picked a side, and while she is there, attacking Whiterun would bring her wrath down on him. Quietly too." It was no secret around Skyrim that Elsynia had been a free lancing assassin. She would be able to get in and out without anyone knowing, and plant enough convincing evidence to frame the Dark Brotherhood for it.

Elsynia looked over the gray walls of Castle Dour. Pulling her dark gray cloak closer, she nodded at a guard whom bowed his head and placed his fist over his chest. As she slid through the door, the tension in the room grabbed at her. Furrowing a brow, she ghosted towards the war room. Tullius and Rikke must be fighting again. She was amused how the Imperial army managed to work with those two at the head. Tullius's stubbornness and Rikke's fiery spirit and determination.

She smirked as Tullius mentioned her ability to assassinate people. Leaning against the door, and noting the way the guards and other Legate went stiff, she waited for the two to notice her. She had no reason to interrupt their planning. Frowning, she briefly wondered what General Tullius would do after the war was won. Probably because of the Thalmor, and at the Emperor's request.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Rikke stiffen and the look the door. Standing straight, he glances at the door. A familiar ex-assassin leant against the wall, the same infuriating smirk on her lips, as if she knew what would happen next. "Hello, General Tullius. Are you still recruiting?"

Four months later would find him sharing a drink with the Elf and Rikke after the Battle for Whiterun. He let his eyes roam over her. Despite every battle she had been, he saw very little scars. Looking up, he found her staring at him, eyebrow raised. "See something you like?" Composing himself, he took a sip of wine and shook his head. "No, but I'm curious about something." She waved her hand in a continue movement. "Despite everything, you have very little scars." A soft chuckle escaped her lips, and Tullius suddenly found himself wanted to kiss them. To know what they felt like. "I had the same question. Paarthurnax said it would have to be very deep in order to scar. A perk of being Dragonborn."

Rikke glanced between the two. The Dragonborn's indifference and the General's stubborn attempt to deny the reality of him having a liking to her. Clearly someone was going to have play Mara.

Snow rocks softly down onto the ground and building around Windhelm. Elsynia's gaze wandered to the snow nearest to the fires, or burning wood, watching its melting speed. Tullius's voice roared over the victorious Imperial soldiers. Inspecting her nails, she mused over the fight with Ulfric. Smirking, she remembered the look on his face as she dug her Daedric knife through his gut. He may have been charismatic and a good leader, but his racism and arrogance in thinking he could defeat the legendary Dragonborn was his downfall.

Turning her head, she saw Tullius looking at her, and Rikke with a weird expression on her face. "The Empire thanks you for your service." She nods at him. "And what will you do now, General?" He frowns. "I need to stay here because of the Thalmor." And I am hopelessly in love with you. "I see. Perhaps I will come visit in two weeks after I take care of the remaining Stormcloak camps."

It's been two weeks since he last saw Elsynia and he is craving with need, but he will never make a move. The doubt of her showing any emotion for him is high. She may have someone she is seeing. Jealousy courses through his chest at the thought. At least the Thalmor gave him enough paperwork to keep him busy. Lost in his own world, he never sees the devious smirk on Rikke's face.

A quiet relaxed mood sets on Castle Dour the morning after. Hundreds of Stormcloaks have returned the homes and the die-hards murdered in their sleep. It was obvious to the population who had committed the murders. No one dared, though, to speak out about the Dragonborn. Rikke sipped mead while Tullius nursed his wine. She would be here soon and Rikke could attempt to get them together. Elsynia would be probably able to catch on quickly to what she was doing, but Tullius, the damn stubborn man he was, would take some time before he caught on.

Rikke noticed a shadow pass from the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw the ex-assassin gazing down at her with a smile. Winking, the assassin ghosted next to Tullius, the cloak around Elsynia moving down, Elsynia breathed lightly on his neck causing the veteran to jump and glare at the Elf. She smirked. "Hello General."

"Hello, Elsynia." He pulls out the chair next to him, an invitation for her to sit. Rikke smiled, she may not have interfere that much. Sitting down gracefully, the Dragonborn noticed the Legate's smile. "Why are you smiling, Legate?" Rikke shook her head and gulped down some mead. "Nothing." Elsynia cocked her head to the left, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. The General, however, gave a confused look.

"I take you have heard the news about the camps?" She lifts a cup of wine to her lips. Nodding, he responded, "Yes. I'm surprised there isn't a bigger outcry about it." Elsynia grunted. "They don't dare to." Silence descends over the group. Elsynia begins picking at the wood of the table and Tullius returned to nursing his wine.

Rikke clears her throat to break the silence. "I have to report to the High Queen, she says there is something she wants me to tell me and report back to you about." Tullius waves his hand. As Rikke passes by, she swiftly kicks a bottom leg of Tullius's chair. He grunts as the chair suddenly falls towards Elsynia. The ex-assassin swiftly catches him but neither can stop the force that pushes his lips into hers.

Tullius inwardly groans at the softness of her lips. However he has to force himself away. "Sorry about that," he mutters. Hands grab and push him towards his room. He can hear the chuckles of the guards as they pass. Her lips descend on his again as they pass the threshold of his room. Lifting her leg, Elsynia kicks the door shut. Breaking away for air, Elsynia stares at him, lust darkening her eyes. "Undress. Now."

Unlocking the clasps of his armor, he chucks the cuirass somewhere to find that her armor and mask lay in a heap. Licking his lips, Tullius lets his eyes wander unashamed over her body. His eyes land on her wonderfully shaped breasts. Oh how by the Divines he wished to lick and suckle them. Hearing a growl, he looks up to see her walking towards him, her own eyes focused on his lack of undressed state. She quickly unhooks the rest of his armor until he is nude.

Falling to her knees, Elsynia smirks and licks the tip while holding the base of his cock. He sighs as she proceeds to slowly take him in. She's teasing him. His right hand take a handful of her hair and pushes her forward, she doesn't resist. Moving her head, Elsynia takes on a rhythm causing Tullius to curse.

Stopping suddenly, Elsynia pushes him against the bed. Grunting, Tullius looks to find her crawling onto the bed towards him, a predatory smile is present on her face. Leaning down, she kisses him hungrily. His left hand slips between her legs, and his middle finger plays with her clit. She moans against his mouth, and presses closer against his finger. Breaking away from Tullius's lips, Elsynia places kisses against his neck.

Moving his hands to her hips, he switches their positions. His mouth descends on her neck placing kisses and bites there. Arching into Tullius, she moans his name. Moving down, he places more kisses down her collarbone and chest. Stopping at her breasts, he fondles her right breast while licking and sucking on her left. He moans against her breast as she starts to pump his erection.

Pulling away her hand, his right middle finger plays with her clit as his mouth sucks on her other breast. She whimpers and groans at the pleasure, igniting a fire in her belly. Slipping the finger inside her cunt, he starts a rhythm. Moving backwards, he licks her clit causing her to cry in pleasure. Juices run down his finger as he puts in a second finger can continuing the rhythm he had.

Tullius inwardly groans at the softness of her lips. However he has to force himself away. "Sorry about that," he mutters. Hands grab and push him towards his room. He can hear the chuckles of the guards as they pass. Her lips descend on his again as they pass the threshold of his room. Lifting her leg, Elsynia kicks the door shut. Breaking away for air, Elsynia stares at him, lust darkening her eyes. "Undress. Now."

Unlocking the clasps of his armor, he chucks the cuirass somewhere to find that her armor and mask lay in a heap. Licking his lips, Tullius lets his eyes wander unashamed over her body. His eyes land on her wonderfully shaped breasts. Oh how by the Divines he wished to lick and suckle them. Hearing a growl, he looks up to see her walking towards him, her own eyes focused on his lack of undressed state. She quickly unhooks the rest of his armor until he is nude.

Falling to her knees, Elsynia smirks and licks the tip while holding the base of his cock. He sighs as she proceeds to slowly take him in. She's teasing him. His right hand take a handful of her hair and pushes her forward, she doesn't resist. Moving her head, Elsynia takes on a rhythm causing Tullius to curse.

Stopping suddenly, Elsynia pushes him against the bed. Grunting, Tullius looks to find her crawling onto the bed towards him, a predatory smile is present on her face. Leaning down, she kisses him hungrily. His left hand slips between her legs, and his middle finger plays with her clit. She moans against his mouth, and presses closer against his finger. Breaking away from Tullius's lips, Elsynia places kisses against his neck.

Moving his hands to her hips, he switches their positions. His mouth descends on her neck placing kisses and bites there. Arching into Tullius, she moans his name. Moving down, he places more kisses down her collarbone and chest. Stopping at her breasts, he fondles her right breast while licking and sucking on her left. He moans against her breast as she starts to pump his erection.

Pulling away her hand, his right middle finger plays with her clit as his mouth sucks on her other breast. She whimpers and groans at the pleasure, igniting a fire in her belly. Slipping the finger inside her cunt, he starts a rhythm. Moving backwards, he licks her clit causing her to cry in pleasure. Juices run down his finger as he puts in a second finger can continuing the rhythm he had.

Curling his fingers, he hits a spot that makes Elsynia cry out. Satisfied with her response, he puts in a third and last finger. Moving forward, he captures her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands tangle in his hair as the kiss grows rougher. Elsynia let out an annoyed moan as Tullius pulled out his fingers.

Smirking against her lips, he grabbed the base of his cock and teased her by rubbing his tip up and down her slit. Moving away from him, Elsynia growled out. "I swear by the fucking Nine if you don't fuck me right now, I will murder you!" Tullius' smirk grew wider and the teasing continued against her protest.

She let out another growl before pushing him onto his back. Elsynia slides down his digit and Tullius can't help himself from arching his back and letting out a moan. Leaning her back and beginning a rocking motion, all she can think of is how much it feels good to have his cock inside her. The friction between their two bodies starts another round of heat inside both of them.

Curses, moans and the slapping of skin against skin echo around the room. Not wanting for her to do all the work, Tullius holds her in place and thrusts his digit several rough times, lost in the pleasure of her and her moans. The feeling of her walls clenching against him is too much and he thrusts faster. Elsynia yanks his hands off her hips and jerks her hips, meeting him each thrust.

He quickly switches their positions for a final time. Hooking her legs around him, Tullius continues his pace. She's chanting his name now, the pace driving her mad with need. He can feel her orgasm building along with his. Biting down on her shoulder, he thrusts a few more times before being undone by her orgasm. Her hands press his hips closer as he spills his seed inside her.

He stays in that position for a few moments before rolling off the side. Arms wrap around him, and his Elf places her head against his chest. "You didn't stay for the Thalmor, did you?"


End file.
